Own It
Own It is a rap song sung by Mordecai, Cai, Kole, Jay J., Zaime 2.0, Gash Jumon, Renzo Ichijo, Kal Hyugu, Denbi Igan, Demitri, Sage Karasukumo, Dail Sawa, Donovan, Justus, Samuel, Yottoko Jo, Spaz, Sergio, Jeka, Daigo Nishi, Hiromu Todoroka, Kyoto Jinrei, Ekon Ishigura, Juliuo Wataru, Benji, Minami Arisata, Ryoki Mochozuka, Yuna Naruka, Kevin Levin, Cooper Daniels, Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko, Hank Pym, Peter Parker, Flash Tompson, Luke Cage, Harry Osborn, Black Panther, Captain Mar-Vell, Mr. Fantastic, Thing, Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, Hulk, Thor, Pietro Maximoff, Black Bolt, Wolverine, Cyclops, Simon Williams, Menzin Bakian and Shiro Yoshida. It is sung in the episode Love is (100%) in The Air. Lyrics *'Mordecai, Cai, Kole, Jay J., Zaime 2.0, Gash Jumon, Renzo Ichijo, Kal Hyugu, Denbi Igan, Demitri, Sage Karasukumo, Dail Sawa, Donovan, Justus, Samuel, Yottoko Jo, Spaz, Sergio, Jeka, Daigo Nishi, Hiromu Todoroka, Kyoto Jinrei, Ekon Ishigura, Juliuo Wataru, Benji, Minami Arisata, Ryoki Mochozuka, Yuna Naruka, Kevin Levin, Cooper Daniels, Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko, Hank Pym, Peter Parker, Flash Tompson, Luke Cage, Harry Osborn, Black Panther, Captain Mar-Vell, Mr. Fantastic, Thing, Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, Hulk, Thor, Pietro Maximoff, Black Bolt, Wolverine, Cyclops, Simon Williams, Menzin Bakian and Shiro Yoshida': ♪Own it It's yours It's yours♪ ♪ Yours... You're still the one that I adore Ain't much out there to have feelings for Guess whose it is? Guess whose it is? Guess whose it is? Guess whose it is? Yours A few bottles on the table, a few waters It ain't a secret, baby, everybody saw us Guess whose it is? Guess whose it is?♪ ♪ Guess whose it is? It's yours ♪ ♪ Next time we f**k, I don't wanna f**k, I wanna make love Next time we talk, I don't wanna just talk, I wanna trust Next time I stand tall, I wanna be standin' for you And next time I spend I want it all to be for you Peakin', I'm peakin' Wake up with me this weekend, weekend Guess whose it is? Guess whose it is? Guess whose it is? It's yours ♪ ♪ Own it, own it, own it, own it, own it, own it, own it, own it Own it, own it, own it, own it, own it, own it, own it, I said Go own that shit, own that shit, own that shit, own that shit Go and own that shit, own that shit, own that shit, you own that shit, go and ♪ ♪ N***as talk more than bitches these days (Just let that shit sink in) N***as talk more than bitches these days Who could get the p**sy quicker these days Still straight with the weed and the liquor these days Cause the new drugs got the kids trippin' these days Bunch of journalists been searchin' for a story My ex-girl been searchin' for a "sorry" Couple bitches tryna have me on the Maury Like nigga it's yours, you should be supportin' But where you been at? On tour, gettin' money Y'all don't even really check for me You ain't even hit me when that n***a had threats for me, girl You don't love me, you just say that shit to get to me, girl Cause you got the Batphone and my workline, you should call When the last time you did somethin' for the first time? You done done it all I swear to God, n***as talk more than bitches these days Got you thinkin' that I'm different these days Broken telephone for every single conversation By the time it gets to you, shit switches these days It's yours, it's yours, it's yours, it's... it's always gonna be yours ♪ ♪ Own it, own it, own it, own it, own it, own it, own it, own it Own it, own it, own it, own it, own it, own it, own it, I said Go own that shit, it's yours, it's yours, own it, own it, own it, own it Own it, baby, own it, it's yours, own that shit, own that shit, own that shit ♪ Category:Songs Category:Songs on The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited